Too fast to live, too young to die
by KatrinnaBF
Summary: Dos amigas se mudan a Seúl, Katrinna y Selene. Kat quiere huir de su pasado y proteger su presente, Sele busca sin saberlo acabar con lo errático de su vida. Todo comienza con una pelea callejera de la que Kat escapa por los pelos conociendo en su huida a cinco famosos, chispas saltarán para ambas amigas, pero...¿Logrará Kat superar el pasado? ¿Olvidará Sele su miedo al compromiso?
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo 1. Katrinna_

El callejón era oscuro, la noche aún no había llegado por lo que había gente en las calles, poca, pero había. De todas formas no importaba, todos eran unos cobardes. Nadie quiso ver lo que estaba pasando. Piensan que meterse en problemas ajenos es molesto, así que los ignoran. Porque creer que la vida es perfecta es mucho mejor que enfrentarse a la realidad, ¿no?

¿Ha quedado claro que no comparto el sentimiento? Genial.

Ese era uno de los motivos principales de que yo entrara en ese callejón, donde a un chico de catorce años le estaban pegando una paliza. Un grupo de cuatro cobardes, matones de tres al cuarto. Me interpuse entre ellos y la víctima, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para que echase a correr y se fundiera en la multitud.

-Si no tienes dinero búscate un oficio, pero métete con alguien de tu tamaño.-Le dije al más alto con tono desafiante.- Eres el jefe supongo.

-Supones bien. Eres valiente, me gustan las mujeres con coraje.

-Pues a mi no me gustan los cobardes. Largaos antes de que avise a la policía.

-Zorra.-me espetó el que estaba a su derecha. Hizo un gesto obsceno y me empujó. Su líder lo bloqueo con el brazo.-Pero Bom Kang-nim, ¡no puedo permitir que le insulte!

-Tú tranquilo Ji heon, tengo una idea de que hacer con ella.

Todos se volvieron para mirarme. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensé.

-No lo creo respondí cortante.-Era el momento de huir, de salir corriendo, ya había salvado al chico. Ahora tenía que salvarme a mi misma.-Bueno, ha sido un placer caballeros.-dije dando tres pasos en dirección a la calle principal.

-Oh, yo que tú no daría un paso más.-dijo otro de ellos con aspecto de tener bastante fuerza, era el más musculoso.-Si no quieres que te haga pupa claro.

-Mmm...…-miré las dos salidas del callejón, giraba a la izquierda a unos diez metros y me quedaban unos treinta hasta la calle principal. Sopesé las dos opciones de huida, no sabía si era una callejón sin salida, y a decir verdad tampoco quise arriesgarme. Miré hacia la calle principal, gran error por mi parte. El jefe lo vio en mí mirada.

-Oh no.

-Oh si.-salí a plena carrera en busca de mi escapatoria.

Me quedaban veinte metros, diez, cinco, tres…

Alguien me tiró del pelo y me sujetó con las manos en alto contra la pared. Recibí un golpe en el estómago y caí al suelo flexionando las rodillas. El musculoso me agarró por las piernas y me cargó como a una bolsa de patatas. Nos adentramos en el callejón y me tiró al suelo. Vi las estrellas cuando sentí la patada en la costilla derecha. El líder se agachó sobre mí y me levantó la cara cogiéndome por la barbilla.

-Vamos a comenzar la fiesta.- Le lancé un escupitajo lleno de sangre.- ¿Peleona hasta el final?-dijo sonriente.-Encargaos de que se vuelva más dócil. Ji heon, no le des en la cara.

-Como ordene Bom Kang-nim.- metió la mano bajo mi camiseta y la rajó a la altura del abdomen, lamió entre mis pechos y me sujetó manos y piernas con el cuerpo. Se acercó a mis labios y me besó salvajemente mordiéndome el labio inferior tan fuerte que sentí la sangre chorrear. Me revolví bajo su cuerpo y le propiné un cabezazo. Este se quejó soltando mis manos para agarrarse la cabeza. Aproveché la ocasión para zafarme de él y levantarme mientras le daba una patada en sus partes, calló al suelo encogiéndose.

Traté de escapar de nuevo pero el musculoso me agarró por el tórax impidiéndome respirar, agarré una de sus muñecas y la retorcí con todas mis fuerzas. Eso sirvió para que me soltara y sujeté su cabeza con ambas manos para propinarle dos rodillazos en el estómago y la cara, se separó de mí apoyándose en la pared y tocándose la nariz.

El líder me puso de espaldas contra la pared sujetando mis manos y me lamió la oreja.

-Estate quieta puta.-me susurró mientras con una mano sacaba su miembro erecto de entre sus calzoncillos y con la otra me obligaba a darme la vuelta y bajar la cabeza.

Asqueada, y con ganas de arcadas, hice lo que sabía debía hacer en esa situación. Mordí con todas mis fuerzas.

Un agudo grito de dolor rasgó el aire, lo empujé para apartarlo de mí y hacer que cayese sobre el otro miembro que sacaba una navaja de su pantalón.

Volví a correr.

Esta vez logré salir del callejón, pero me estaban siguiendo de cerca, crucé la calle y pillé un atajo cruzando un parque que daba a otra calle principal. El tal Ji heon alcanzó mi chaqueta de cuero por detrás. Me deshice de ella, me importaba más mi vida. Seguí en mi carrera torciendo a la izquierda y entonces vi a una gran multitud entorno a la entrada del hotel _Seoul Plaza_ frente a mí. Creí que correr hacía allí sería una buena idea, así podría mezclarme entre la gente. Volteé la vista atrás para ver si aún seguía Ji heon cerca, lo vi a dos metros y aceleré sin mirar al frente. Es por eso que no ví que una limusina acababa de llegar, ni que la puerta trasera izquierda se había abierto, ni que alguien estaba saliendo. Caímos los dos sobre el asiento y la puerta se cerró con fuerza, oí como se activaba el pestillo y me incorporé, cuatro chicos me miraban sorprendidos y otro se quejaba bajo mis piernas.

-Y así es como he llegado hasta aquí.

-¿Alguno de ellos tiene el pelo rojo?-me pregunta una voz grave.

-Si, el que tiré al suelo cuando me quité de encima al líder. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porqué está mirando hacía aquí.-dice el chico al que había empujado al entrar señalando algo en la calle. Su cresta me llama la atención.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, está claro que no está mintiendo.-dice el chico rubio que está sentado en el asiento del medio.

-Yo la creo.-dice el de la cresta sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Está bien, entraremos por la puerta de atrás dejaremos nuestras cosas y pagaremos un taxi que la lleve al hospital o a casa, o dónde ella quiera.-responde uno más bajo con el pelo marrón peinado hacia arriba, está sentado en el asiento del copiloto.-Bueno ¿cómo te llamas?

-Katrinna.

-Pues encantado, soy Seung Ri.- dice otro chico en el cual no me había fijado hasta ahora porque estaba sentado al final de la L que formaban los asientos de la limusina. -Este de aquí es Dae Sung.-dice señalando al rubio.-El que está ahí parado como una piedra sin decir nada es TOP, aunque no sé si preferirá que lo llames por su nombre.

-Puedes llamarme Tae yang.-agrega el de la cresta.

-Y yo soy Ji Yong, aunque mejor dime GD o GDragon.

El conductor de la limusina llama la atención de GD y le hace una seña hacia la parte trasera del hotel. Este asiente y se vuelve hacia mí.

-Cuando lleguemos quiero que agaches la cabeza y andes muy rápido. Tae yang, ¿por qué no le prestas tu gorro?

-Si claro.-se agacha y saca de debajo del asiento un bonito gorro de lana amarillo.-Toma, ¿quieres que mejor llamemos a la policía para que te recojan?

-¡No!-digo exaltada.-Quiero decir, está bien con un taxi.

Mientras, la limusina se dirige a la otra entrada. Hay un silencio incómodo durante la salida de los demás, quedando yo y el chico piedra. Silencio que rompe TOP.

-¿Por qué no quiere llamar a la policía?-me pregunta en un tono inusualmente formal.

- Es una historia un poco larga...-Él alza una ceja.

-Tendrá tiempo de contármela cuando lleguemos a la habitación.- Se quita el abrigo y me lo da.-Póngaselo por encima de los hombros. Hace frío, y bueno…Llama demasiado la atención.

Me fijo en mi ropa. Mi camiseta está rota, por lo que se puede ver mi sujetador y parte de mi vientre.

-Gracias.-digo saliendo primero.

Se coloca al lado mío y caminamos hasta entrar en el hotel. Inspiro y un dulce aroma llega hasta mi nariz, me llega de su abrigo. Inspiro con más fuerza, y durante un momento pienso que es la mejor fragancia que jamás he olido. Llegamos a recepción y TOP nos sorprende a todos anunciando que me quedaré en su habitación y pidiendo que le suban medicinas, toallas y agua.

-Si haces eso mañana saldrá en todas las revistas de cotilleos. Solo déjala que use una habitación libre un momento para limpiarse y que vaya en taxi a casa. Estará más cómoda, y evitaremos que su nombre se haga de dominio público.-dice GD.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me gustaría acompañarla a casa.- responde Seung Ri.

-Ya… Bueno, puedo ir sola a casa, está bien con que me quite la sangre de encima. Ningún taxista coge a alguien lleno de sangre. De todas formas, muchísimas gracias, me habéis salvado la vida.

-Pidió nuestra ayuda y eso le daremos.-me corta TOP.-Subirá a mi habitación y no se hable más.

Todos asintieron, aunque GD hizo una mueca. Subimos en ascensor y cada uno se fue a su habitación a dejar las maletas. El chico piedra se paró delante de la puerta y me miró intensamente antes de abrirla.

-¿Qué?-pregunto nerviosa.

-No nada, pase. Puede ducharse si quiere, le dejaré algo de ropa.

Asiento y entro en la habitación, es preciosa. Sin personalidad, ya que es la habitación de un hotel, pero muy bonita. Encuentro el baño y entro, cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Me quito la camiseta rajada y la tiro a una cesta junto a la bañera. Dejo los zapatos y los calcetines a un lado, y me ducho con lo demás puesto. Aún habiendo puesto el seguro, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda con la idea de desnudarme completamente en un sitio desconocido, hay una gran diferencia entre pelear con algo de ropa y pelear desnuda.

Mientras miro por la ventana del baño, noto como las gotas de agua resbalan por mi pelo en una suave caricia tranquilizadora, aún así, no consigo relajarme. Me refriego con fuerza el cuerpo para quitar la sangre reseca incapaz de borrar el sentimiento de suciedad de mi cuerpo.

Por otra parte, no entiendo la razón de estar aquí, ¿por qué él ha insistido en que suba a su habitación? Mi corazón late aceleradamente en mi pecho, la duda me incita a salir del baño, tengo frío, necesito secarme y no hay ninguna toalla. Pero más importante, quiero huir, salir de allí apresuradamente. No confío en él.

Sinceramente, ni yo misma sé por qué he accedido a entrar. Recuerdo su tono de voz al decir que me traería aquí, no dejaba lugar a discusión ninguna. Bueno…Tal vez si lo sé. Una vez en la habitación lo encuentro todo muy luminoso, sonrío al ver una silla muy bonita de madera de ébano llena de toallas blancas, TOP está rebuscando en su maleta algo que prestarme.

Me seco el pelo con una toalla y veo que él se gira con un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta blanca de tirantas y un jersey de punto gris en las manos.

Abre mucho los ojos al verme, siento su mirada en mi piel, como si me recorriera igual que las gotas de agua que caen por mi cuello. Como si el tiempo se hubiera parado unos instantes, no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya ni viceversa, pero ese momento se acaba y él se acerca mirando hacia otro lado y me da la ropa.

-Va a coger frío así, pero no se cambie aún, le traeré algo de pomada para esos moratones.-me dice no sin razón y sale por la puerta.

¿Pero qué…? No lo entiendo de verdad. En el coche ni me mira, como si fuese invisible y aquí… ¿¡Y por qué demonios me trata de usted!? Además, ¿ha retirado la mirada avergonzado? ¿Enserio?

Me quito los pantalones, la ropa interior mojada, me enrollo en una toalla y le doy un poco con el secador a mi pelo.

Me siento en la silla anteriormente mencionada hasta que TOP llega y me da una bolsa.

Noto su mirada al tomarme la medicina para el dolor que ha pedido antes y cuando cojo la bolsa y la ropa para entrar al baño. Podría decir que noto su mirada a través de la pared mientras me echo la pomada.

Cuando estoy apunto de vestirme, veo que hay algo más en la bolsa. Una caja pequeña del tamaño de una carátula de CD, pero más profunda.

La saco y la abro.

-¿Pero qué…?-oigo una risa muy suave desde el otro lado de la pared.- Ja, muy gracioso.

Suspiro, de todas formas, esto me viene perfecto. Mi ropa interior sigue mojada.

Salgo del baño ya vestida, la herida del labio sigue sangrando, por lo que mi mano derecha está ocupada haciendo presión sobre el labio con un papel.

-Ahí tiene un botiquín, seguro que hay algo que le sirva.

Me echo agua oxigenada y agrego algo de _betadine_.

La estancia está en completo silencio mientras lo hago. Termino y sigue igual, TOP se sienta en la cama apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas y mirando hacia la silla.

-Me encantan las sillas escandinavas.

-Yo prefiero los sillones tipo Marlborough, sobre todo con tapicería moderna, son magníficos.

Él se ríe como si le sorprendiera lo que acabo de decir.

-Me gusta la decoración, ¿por qué suena como que no te esperabas una respuesta tan concreta?

-Aparte de porque no me lo esperaba, porque tiene pinta de gustos más masculinos.-Sonríe.- ¿Le gustan los acabados en el techo?

-Mucho, sobretodo en blanco, aunque a decir verdad nunca los he visto en otro color. Eso si, el exceso no es bueno, lo hace todo muy recargado.

Vuelve a reír.

Otro silencio incómodo.

-Bueno,-digo yo.-voy a hacer una llamada para que me recoja mi compañera de piso. No tengo dinero, y no voy a dejar que me pagues un taxi. Así que… ¿puedo usar tu teléfono del hotel? De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ah, te traigo la ropa limpia otro día? ¡Mejor no! Le diré a Sele que me traiga mi ropa.

-No.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que no te parece bien?-le pregunto molesta.

No me responde, se queda quieto en esa posición y yo hago una mueca, me acerco a la puerta dispuesta a ir en busca de un teléfono a recepción.

-¿Por qué no puedes dar parte a la policía?

Noto que ya no usa el idioma formal, y me descoloco. ¿Y ahora por qué es más familiar?

-Eso no te incumbe. –respondo. Creo que me he pasado de borde. Pero no puedo contárselo.

-Te he salvado.-me mira furiosamente.-Dímelo.

-No.

-Dame una buena razón para que no te lleve ahora mismo delante de un policía y te tome los datos.-su mirada baja de intensidad y mira a la pared cuando agrega sorprendiéndome.-Discúlpeme.

Suspiro, esta persona se debate entre averiguar si soy una delincuente y llamar a la policía, o hacer que no ha visto nada y dejarme ir.

Pero cuando creo que va ha hacer lo segundo, y en el fondo me siento un poco decepcionada, aun sin saber porqué, me lo vuelve a preguntar.

-No sé que has hecho, puede que estuvieses en ese callejón por otra cosa, y si no me das una buena razón para creer lo contrario…No ayudaré a una delincuente.

-No lo soy, pero…-Me siento junto a él en la cama, pero guardando algo de distancia.- También involucra a mi mejor amiga, jamás la delataría.

-Pues hazme una versión en la que no la involucres.-responde tajante.

-Hipotéticamente hablando.

-Vale, hipotéticamente, ¿por qué no podría ir a la policía?

-Pues porque quizás no querría que tomasen mis datos, porque quizás mis datos bueno… No sean del todo correctos.

-Tu pasaporte es falso.

-Hipotéticamente.

-Ajá…-Vuelve a haber un silencio.-No vas a contarme más porque la involucrarías.

-Exacto.

-Muy bien, si quiere llamar a su amiga para que la recoja, puede, y quédese con la ropa.

¿Y ahora volvía a hablarme formalmente? Maldita sea, ¿qué pasaba con él?

-Bueno, entonces me voy. Agradéceles a todos de mi parte por favor.

-Si.

-Pues adiós.

-Adiós. –abro la puerta y salgo de la habitación. Comienzo a andar por el pasillo, y sin saber porqué siento como un vacío en el pecho.

¿No lo acabas de conocer? Entonces, ¿que demonios te pasa? ¿Eres una adolescente o qué? Me regaño mentalmente.

-Espera. –escucho a lo lejos una voz grave. Me paro sin girarme. No dice nada.- Puedes llamarme por mi nombre, es Choi Seung Hyun.

-Y tú puedes dejar de hablarme formalmente, no lo soporto, no soy una vieja.-Se ríe suavemente.

-No soy una vieja.-me imita con voz aguda y quejumbrosa. Sonrío, pero no lo ve porque estoy de espaldas a él.-Adiós Katrinna.

-Adiós Seung Hyun.

Bajo a recepción y llamo a mi compañera Selene, miro la hora. Son las nueve, debe estar trabajando.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2. Selene_

Suena el teléfono de la casa, yo estoy abriendo la puerta del piso así que no me altero, seguramente lo coja ahora Katrinna.

Pero no es así, el teléfono deja de sonar y yo entro.

-¡Kit-Kat! ¿Dónde estás?-nadie me responde.-Pues nada, me tendré que hacer yo la cena.

Suena mi móvil, rebusco en el bolso y veo una imagen de Kat en la pantalla con una pistola apuntándome. Sonrío.

-¿Kit-Kat dónde estás?

-En un hotel de cinco estrellas, con un labio partido y ropa que no es mía.

-¿What the fuck? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Largo de contar. Necesito que vengas a recogerme, no tengo la llave ni el móvil.

-Te voy a matar, ese móvil me costó trescientos dólares.

-Lo sé… Oye, ¿ven deprisa vale? Creo que tendré que darme algún que otro punto, habrá que parar en el hospital.

Me da la dirección y vuelvo a coger el bolso, cierro la puerta con llave y me subo en el coche. Introduzco en el GPS la dirección, vuelvo a mirar el nombre del hotel. Me suena, y me suena mucho.

Cuando casi estoy a punto de llegar, lo recuerdo, es el hotel donde se alojan los más famosos de corea.

"¿Katrinna qué has hecho?" pienso preocupada. Me bajo de mi _Mercedes CL_ y me dirijo a la entrada principal. Saludo al hombre de seguridad y pregunto por ella.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita…?-Vi que me miraba curioso.

-La señorita que ha usado el teléfono hace quince minutos. Si no tiene problemas de memoria debería saber quién es.-respondo cortante.

-Por supuesto, disculpe las molestias, está en la sala de estar de arriba, siguiendo el pasillo a la derecha, suba las escaleras, continúe recto y vuelva a girar a la derecha.

-Gracias.

Voy por la dirección indicada, pero allí no hay ninguna sala de estar. Me giro para ver si es que me la he pasado sin darme cuenta y me topo con un chico en vaqueros, sin camiseta, que toca la puerta de una habitación. Esta se abre y sale otro chico, más alto con gafas de montura negra.

-Ya se ha ido.-dice el segundo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.-le responde con su voz grave el segundo.

-La he visto irse con tu ropa.-dice, dejando claro que él cree que si que ha pasado algo.

-La suya tenía sangre.

-Le has dado TU ropa a una desconocida. Eso es raro.-reitera el primero.

-Le gusta la decoración.-excusa, como si eso lo dejase todo muy claro. El mayor alza un ceja.- ¿Conoces a alguna chica que sepa lo que es un sillón tipo Marlborough y se meta en una pela contra cuatro ella sola?

-No.

-Pues yo acabo de conocerla.

Atando cabos me doy cuenta de que esa chica es Kat, y me preocupo aún más.

Me acerco al chico sin camiseta y lo saludo.

-Perdonadme, ¿sabéis donde está la sala de estar de este piso?

-Claro, te acompaño allí.-dice el más bajito. No me gusta que me hable de manera informal, aunque tengo que admitirlo, se me han ido los ojos una o dos veces desde que lo he visto en el pasillo.

Está muy bien, ¿construido? Bueno, lo cierto es que él lo ha notado, y yo no pienso avergonzarme a mi misma.

-No hace falta, me vale una indicación.

-Tranquila, de todas formas, tengo que ir allí a ver a una persona así que…

"Oh, oh…" pienso. Caminamos por el pasillo, mis tacones resuenan contra el suelo de madera.

Me coloco bien la chaqueta, a decir verdad, estoy muy guapa hoy. Llevo el look de oficina, por así decirlo, que es el de vestido, tacones, chaqueta de traje, bolso y maquillaje sencillo pero muy favorecedor, además, llevo el pelo suelto por lo que mis mechas californianas rojas me dan un toque… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Extremadamente sensual.

-¿Qué?-pregunto saliendo de mi ensoñación.

-Tu pelo, te da un toque muy sexy. ¿Lo sabías?

No respondo y le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva, como intentando averiguar que quiere decir.

Me cuesta dos segundos pillarlo

Me está diciendo que la atracción es mutua.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y noto como aumenta mi temperatura, él se acerca a mí. Poco a poco, toca mi pelo con su mano y se lo lleva a los labios donde lo besa y aspira su aroma.

-Es tan suave como parece.-se acerca aun más, y su mano pasa detrás de mi cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo. Me da un suave beso en el cuello, una oleada de placer me inunda. Normalmente no dejaría que nadie me tocase así pero… Con él es distinto, como si todo desapareciese.

Me vuelve a besar en el cuello, y asciende hasta mis labios. Primero es dulce, pero después se vuelve apasionado y más tarde fiero. Noto como nuestras lenguas se rozan. Nos separamos un momento para coger aire. Mi mano se mueve instintivamente para tocar sus abdominales y el me apreta más contra sí.

Susurra a mi oído un suave "eres preciosa" y abre mi chaqueta. Sus besos descienden hasta la altura de mi clavícula y su lengua asciende de nuevo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis labios. Me muerde el labio inferior e introduce su lengua poco a poco. Mi espalda se arquea por la fuerza que hace sobre mi cintura y la chaqueta se desliza poco a poco por mis hombros. Vuelve a besarme el cuello y me pone contra la pared.

-Ni siquiera se tu nombre.-digo en un susurro.

-¿Acaso importa?-me responde. Eso me corta todo el rollo.

-Claro que importa, ha habido un pequeño malentendido.-Le digo. Yo he creído que había habido algún tipo de conexión mágica, y él me ve como el polvo del día. Claro que ha habido un error.

-¿Si?-dice mientras su mano se va deslizando hacia arriba por mi muslo hasta llegar a la cintura.

Me suelto de su agarré y me recoloco la chaqueta.

Él frunce el ceño.

-He venido a recoger a mi amiga. No ha conocer a un imbécil que se cree que puede tratarme como a una idiota más.-atajo.

-Estoy seguro de que tú has sentido lo mismo que yo al besarnos.

-Si, pero parece que mi enfoque al asunto es distinto al tuyo. Lo siento.- comienzo a caminar rápidamente y llego a la sala de estar.

Katrinna está sentada en un pequeño sofá, con un trozo de algodón con _betadine_ en la mano presionándolo contra su labio.

-¡Kat!-Me acerco a ella y me agacho para ver mejor su cara. Entonces veo algo que hace nueve años que no veía. Una lágrima cae por su mejilla. Solo una. Sus ojos están brillantes, no enrojecidos. Solo han soltado esa lágrima, pero yo sé bien, que eso es como si llevara horas llorando.- ¿Tanto duele?

-Solo es el labio, se me pasará.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no llorarías por eso.-La miro, ella niega con los ojos. Entiendo que me lo dirá cuando lleguemos a casa. Me enseña el labio, uff… Eso son como dos puntos. Tiene que doler.-Vámonos, tiene mala pinta.

Pero justo cuando ella se está levantando, aparece el idiota de antes.

Mi mira intensamente. Katrinna se ha percatado, pero no pregunta sobre ello.

-Por cierto, muchas gracias por la ayuda GD.

-No hay de qué. Si necesitas algo más avísanos, si los denuncias puedo hacerte de testigo.

-Oh, no hace falta de verdad. Pero muchísimas gracias. A todos. Espero recibir la factura de las medicinas.-Él niega con la cabeza.

-TOP no te dejaría pagarlas ni aunque se muriera de hambre. Olvídalo, espero que se ponga bueno tu labio.

-Gracias.-Me mira.- ¿Vamos?

-Si, venga. Oye, me encanta esa ropa, es muy tú. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?-Ella me mira como si le hubiese dado un puñetazo. Tema delicado.

-Es de… -hace una pausa.-No es mía. –responde con voz amarga.

-Eso ya lo veo.-le digo mientras comenzamos a andar, pasamos por al lado de él y noto su aliento en mi nuca unos segundos.

-Kwon Ji Yong.

Sigo caminando.

Me ha dicho su nombre completo.

No sé por qué me alegro. Pero sonrío.

Katrinna y yo nos subimos al coche. Comienzo a conducir camino al hospital.

Al principio ninguna dice nada. Ella intenta controlarse, lo que quiera que le haya pasado debe haber sido muy intenso. Katrinna, en lo que respecta a venirse abajo, porque en venirse arriba desde luego no, no deja que nada le afecte tanto. Repito, Kat nunca, NUNCA pierde el control de sus lágrimas.

Estoy muy preocupada, la miro y veo que tiene la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ella se percata y sin moverse un ápice, me pide cinco minutos más.

Mientras, yo analizo lo ocurrido en el pasillo del hotel.

Es la primera vez en mi vida que siento mi piel electrizarse de esa manera.

El recuerdo de sus labios me hace tener un cosquilleo en el cuello, levanto mi mano y me recoloco la chaqueta.

-Ya.-es su indicación para decirme que está lista para hablar.

-¿El labio?

-Una pelea, volvía a casa y vi que en un callejón había cuatro tíos pegando a un chaval de unos trece o catorce años.

-Debiste haber llamado a la policía.-la regaño.

-¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?

-No.-reímos las dos.-Bueno, vale, pero al menos debiste haberte asegurado de que podías ganar. ¿Has ganado no?

-Define ganar.

-Dejarlos peor de lo que lo estás tú.

-Si no hubiera huido a tiempo y esos chicos no me hubiesen ayudado, quizás no lo cuento.

-Joder.-Hay un silencio, ella quiere añadir algo más, pero no sabe cómo.

-El líder del grupo me obligo a hacerle una felación.

-Oh dios mío.-digo sorprendida. En realidad, no me preocupa la felación en si, Kat es virgen, pero no se pone a llorar porque la obliguen a hacer una mamada.-Has mordido.

-Si.

Recuerdo aquel día en el que nos aconsejamos que hacer en situaciones así de criticas.

_"__-¿Qué harías si te quisieran violar? -Me haría la tonta y haría amago de chupársela, pero en realidad mordería con todas mis fuerzas. –Se podría morir desangrado.-Si, pero no podría volver a hacerle algo así a otra chica. Tenemos que protegernos entre todas..." _

-Seguro que sigue vivo.

-Si, no es… Solo lo hice para poder echar a correr.

-Ah…-dije aliviada, ese bastardo se lo merecía y yo pensaba apoyarla si eso sucedía, pero mejor que no. No estamos en situación de tener problemas con la policía local.- ¿Entonces?

-Eh bueno… Creo que, siento algo por uno de los chicos que me salvó.

Mierda.

Katrinna es una chica muy fuerte y a la misma vez muy débil, hay una razón por la que no llora desde hace nueve años y es que estuvo durante un año llorando todos los días sin parar. Hace nueve años, cuando superó lo que le había pasado, decidió que no se iba a enamorar nunca, o más bien, que no se involucraría tanto con nadie. Y lo había cumplido a rajatabla hasta ahora.

Debí haberlo supuesto en el momento en el que la vi en el sofá del hotel.

-Yo también he pecado.-intente distraerla. Aunque… En realidad estaba admitiéndolo.

-Lo sé, te lo he visto en los ojos antes.

-Pensaba que era algo distinto a lo de siempre, que no era solo sexual, que había sido… Amor a primera vista.

-Yo vi esa conexión.-me dijo. Y si ella lo dice, es porque la ha visto de verdad.-No sé quien es ese chico Sele, pero… Ten cuidado.

-Tranquila, no hay anda que temer. No vamos a volver a verlos.

-Genial.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3. TOP_

Abro el armario en busca de un jersey que no podré encontrar. Busco en la maleta unos vaqueros que ya no están y solo me queda su recuerdo.

Repito mentalmente una y otra vez ese día. Cuando entró de sopetón en la limusina, cuando se puso mi abrigo, cuando salió de la ducha.

Esa escena no se va de mi mente.

Gotas que juegan carreras en su pecho, su pelo mojado que cae en cascada, sus labios húmedos y brillantes. Su piel dorada reluciente, y esa mirada.

Sus ojos me acechan por las noches, haciendo que los busque con todas mis fuerzas. Y por más que trato de encontrarla, no está.

Llamo de nuevo a Ji Yong, este sale del baño con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

-¿Investigaste lo que te pedí? ¿O se te ha olvidado?

-Querido, me lo recuerdas todos los días.

-¿Has encontrado algo?

-No. Esa chica era extranjera seguro, ni siquiera tiene antecedentes asiáticos. Es bastante obvio. Hay montones y montones de Katrinnas en América, y muchas vienen aquí de vacaciones. Necesito que me des más información, el campo de búsqueda es muy grande.

Lo ignoro y me siento en la silla junto a la ventana, me masajeo la sien mientras pienso en algo que me pueda ayudar a encontrarla.

No se me ocurre nada. No quiero decirle a Ji Yong que ella usa una identidad falsa, pero eso es lo único que podría servirme para encontrarla.

-Repasemos la situación.-digo con determinación. Quiero volver a verla, y voy a hacerlo.-Descripción general: un metro setenta, más o menos. Diría que pesa unos 55kg, ojos verdes, pelirroja, piel morena.

Su coreano es perfecto, así que o bien lleva mucho tiempo aquí, o ha estudiado en profundidad el idioma.

Si es lo primero podemos descartar americanas de vacaciones, si es lo segundo, seguramente venga por algún tipo de trabajo o acuerdo con el gobierno.

Es invierno, y aun así usa ropa ligera, o está acostumbrada al frío o no sabía que aquí hacía tanto. Lo primero nos indica donde ha podido vivir anteriormente, y lo segundo que viene de una zona cálida.

-No tenemos nada seguro, es demasiado inconcreto todo. No puedo hacer nada con eso.-dice Ji Yong resignado.

Entonces recuerdo que tiene el labio partido, y que por lo menos necesita dos puntos.

¡En los hospitales! Seguro que ha ido a alguno.

Me voy.-anuncio mientras me levanto a coger mi chaqueta roja. Te llamo después.

Salgo y hago una llamada que no haya respuesta.

En media hora la recibo de vuelta.

-Necesito que mires una cosa. No, no te pediré de nuevo la copia de ningún historial. ¿Por qué has pensado eso? No importa, solo quiero que me digas si han ingresado a alguna chica que necesitaba puntos en el labio hace cuatro días.

Ajá… ¿puedes conseguirla? Mándamela por e-mail hoy. Gracias.-me río.- Si, le diré a mi hermana que te llame. Adiós doctor Kim, gracias.

Volví al hotel lleno de energía.

Mi vida consiste en alcanzar metas, y encontrar a esa chica, se ha convertido en una de ellas.

-Ji Yong.-Llamo a la puerta.- Hey, tengo algo que podría servir. ¿Me ducho y ahora lo miramos?

-Si, claro ahora voy.

Salgo del baño ya vestido y me acerco silenciosamente a Ji Yong, el cual está revisando el e-mail que me ha mandado el doctor Kim.

Veo que escribe algo en un papel y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

-¿Está ahí?

-Ninguna Katrinna. ¿Y si te ha mentido con su nombre?

-No.

-Pues a seguir buscando.- me sonríe y se levanta a agitarme el pelo.-Me voy, tengo algunos asuntos que solucionar. Nos veremos después de la hora de comer.

Lo miro extrañado, hay algo que no encaja en lo que me acaba de decir, hoy Dae Sung ha dicho que iba a cocinar su plato favorito. Asiento con la cabeza y él se marcha, entonces miro el mensaje y veo lo que a él le ha llamado la atención. Una chica con dos puntos en el labio, hace cuatro días, pero su nombre es otro.

Sin embargo, sigo sin quedarme tranquilo, hay algo en ese nombre que me hace comerme la cabeza.

Miro de nuevo: "Selene L.F.", examino el historial de búsqueda y veo que ha sido borrado.

Me levanto y bajo hasta el parking, allí está la limusina aparcada, falta el _bmv._

¿A dónde ha ido Ji Yong? Pido un coche al servicio del hotel y me dan a elegir entre un _Audi_ y un _Renault,_ elijo el primero y conecto mi móvil al GPS, este inmediatamente muestra el camino que está siguiendo el _bmv_, ya que ambos están sincronizados, cosas nuestras.

Arranco el motor y tomo la misma dirección que me indica la máquina.

Me bajo del coche aparcado frente a un restaurante de sushi. En la acera de enfrente, a quince metros está el coche de mi amigo, justo detrás de un _Mercedes_. Entro, es evidente que es un lugar muy refinado. Le veo sentado solo en una mesa junto a la ventana mirando hacía dos señoritas que debaten con un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y tantos. Reconozco a la chica a la que Ji Yong acompañó a la sala de estar del hotel cuatro días atrás.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que él también buscaba a alguien, por eso me estaba ayudando tanto en esto. Junto a ella hay otra chica con el pelo liso y pelirrojo. No puedo verle la cara porque está de espaldas a mí. Me acerco a la mesa de Ji Yong y ella se levanta.

Reconozco esos ojos al instante. Nuestras miradas se encuentran, ella se queda quieta, como si la hubiese congelado. Me llama la atención el hecho de que su ropa es completamente distinta a la de la última vez, lleva una falda de tubo color rojo oscuro hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una chaqueta de traje a juego, y una camisa negra con encaje en el escote. No alcanzo a ver sus pies, pero estoy seguro de que lleva unos tacones altos negros. Mide lo mismo que yo, por lo que deben ser de unos diez centímetros.

Vuelvo a su mirada. Lleva la línea superior hecha con eyeliner, acabando en el extremo del ojo en punta, haciendo su mirada felina y sexy.

La chica a su lado se gira para mirarme, sus ojos se abren de par en par e inmediatamente mira a Katrinna.

Intercambian lo que estoy seguro que es una conversación sin palabras y esta última asiente. Se excusa diciendo que va supongo al aseo y se marcha con paso firme. Sin mirarme, como si nunca me hubiese visto.

No dudo en seguirla. Entra en el baño y prefiero esperar a que salga. Me doy cuenta de que tras diez minutos aún no ha salido. Abro la puerta y entro, no hay nadie. Solo puedo ver una amplia ventana que da a unos bonitos jardines, hay como cinco metros de altura.

-No puede ser.- me digo a mi mismo. Vuelvo al salón, todos se han ido, incluido Ji Yong.

Salgo corriendo y me monto en el coche. Conduzco por toda la ciudad pero no se para en ningún momento. Pasa la hora de comer, y la de cenar. Estoy cansado, así que decido averiguar mañana quién es Selene L.F, ya que así la encontrare a ella.

Voy a una tienda de muebles que hay en el centro de la ciudad, siempre que quiero relajarme voy allí y compro una o dos piezas para mi nueva casa recientemente adquirida.

Llego y saludo a la dependienta, la cual sonríe dulcemente y se acerca a mí. Noto enseguida que la distancia es más corta de lo que me gustaría y doy un paso atrás sutilmente.

-¿Qué desea mirar hoy señor?

-Sillones, ¿hay algo nuevo de toque rústico y moderno?

La semana pasada llegó una nueva colección de esas características mientras usted estaba en Tokio.

Me guía por las distintas zonas hasta que llego a la nueva colección.

Me llama la atención un sillón de madera rústica oscura con cojines marrón caramelo. Me siento para probar su comodidad y veo más adelante un sillón Marlborough. Inmediatamente me acuerdo de ella. Tiene la madera oscura, casi negra, con adornos curvados y la tapicería verde lima. Es elegante, pero a la misma vez resulta atrevido.

-¡Ese es perfecto!-escucho decir una voz a lo lejos. Oigo unos tacones correr y veo aparecer a un ángel vestido de rojo y negro.-Oh dios mío, quedará genial con el escritorio y los adornos de la pared. ¡Min Su! ¿Tienes estanterías a juego con este?

-Espere un momento señorita y lo miro.

-Muchas gracias.- responde alegremente.-La veo sentarse allí y sacar un libro de su bolso negro.

Pasan cinco minutos y yo sigo allí sentado mirándola leer, mientras ella se quita los tacones y sube los pies al sillón. La dependienta se acerca y le muestra un catálogo. Sorprendido, veo que no le importa nada que una clienta este así en uno de sus preciados muebles de diseño.

-¿Quiere que le busque una mesa baja para el té?

-Oh sí, eso sería perfecto. Si me consigues una mesa que me guste, te lo compro todo.

La mujer se va y poco después vuelve con un té y más tarde con una mesa de la misma madera del sillón formada por unas patas parecidas situadas en las esquinas de una base hecha de tablones de la misma madera con un cristal blanco translúcido encima. Para rematarlo, coloca un posavasos de estampado floral en tonos blanco y verde lima.

Y se dispone a marcharse cuando repara en mi presencia y me sonríe.

-¿Quiere usted también un té o prefiere un café?

Odio maldecir, pero en ese momento no puedo evitarlo.

Katrinna se gira y me ve, si estaba feliz ahí relajada en su sillón, al verme sus ojos me dicen que está eufórica, pero lo que prometía ser una amplia sonrisa se torna una mueca. Se levanta y se termina el té de un sorbo, se pone los tacones y se dirige a la recepción.

Pero esta vez no pienso dejarla marchar. Me levanto y la sigo, ella le da las últimas indicaciones a la dependienta y se dispone a marcharse, la agarro por la muñeca. Ella se gira, noto su pulso bajo la piel aumentar repentinamente. ¿O quizás es el mío? Le hago una seña a la mujer encargada de la tienda y esta se marcha a la trastienda.

-¿Vas a huir cada vez que te encuentre?

-¿Quién está huyendo? Yo solo me marcho, es tarde, quiero ir a casa.-levanto una ceja para dejar claro que no me lo creo.-Estoy cansada.

-Estoy cansada.-la imito con voz burlona. Su cara se pone roja y me mira un poco molesta.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy.

-Dime donde puedo encontrarte.-le pregunto.-Si no, te perseguiré allá donde vayas.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y sigue andando.

-¡Te puedo encontrar no importa donde vayas!-señalo la trastienda.-Con tu nombre completo me valdrá.

Ella duda un momento, se vuelve para ponerse frente a mí y cruza los brazos.

-¿Katrinna?-pregunto intentando poner la mirada más convincente y seductora del mundo. Siento que sus labios se curvan un poco, casi sonríe.

-Dame tu móvil.

Me lo devuelve, tengo una nota con una dirección. Esperaba un número, pero eso es aún mejor.

-Perdí mi móvil el día de la pelea.-dice justificándose.-No hace falta que vengas.

Asiento con la cabeza, por supuesto que pienso ir.

Se dispone a marchar de nuevo, tiró de su brazo haciéndola perder el equilibrio y la sujeto contra mi pecho para que no caiga.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así, sé que mi corazón está como loco, y ella también lo sabe por que esta sobre él. Oímos un carraspeo de garganta. Ambos nos incorporamos rápidamente y ponemos distancia entre los dos.

-¡Adiós Min Su! – ¿Los espero para el lunes o el martes no?-la mencionada asiente con la cabeza y mi ángel oscuro se va.

-Min su, ¿podrías llamarme cuando esos muebles sean enviados a su destino?-digo aposta su nombre, lo cual la hace sonreír. Para pedir un favor, es bueno que esté contenta.

-Por supuesto señor. –sonrío y me voy de la tienda. Tengo mucho que hacer mañana ya que es domingo y hay un guión de un nuevo drama esperándome sobre la mesa, así que me voy al hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Me pongo el peto vaquero ancho junto con mis zapatillas anchas y un jersey rojo oscuro. Me reajusto el pañuelo que sujeta mi pelo al estilo

pin-up, con el nudo arriba, y repaso de nuevo las bolsas. Lo llevo todo, brochas, rodillos cinta de carrocero, la pintura blanca y verde lima para la pared, y los botes pequeños de azul intenso y dorado para los detalles de las columnas.

Los muebles para el despacho de Selene serán enviados directamente a la oficina. Un cosquilleo agita mi estómago al recordar ese dulce momento en la tienda de Min su, cuando me giré y lo vi a él observándome.

No he vuelto a verle, ni tengo noticias de él.

Miro las llaves de mi moto, el día anterior la limpié, ya que con la lluvia se llena de porquería. Hoy hace sol, y me muero de ganas de volver a usarla, pero no puedo llevar las cosas en ella.

"Genial, tendré que gastarme dinero en un taxi." Pienso desanimada.

Suena el timbre, ¿quién podría ser a esta hora? Son solo las nueve y media de la mañana. Selene está durmiendo, hoy ha decidido tomarse el día libre.

Me acerco a la puerta, con la única idea de que un vecino necesita sal. Aunque, bien pensado, en corea los vecinos no suelen hacer esas cosas.

Abro la puerta lentamente, pero en mitad de la acción se me olvida que estaba haciendo, me he perdido en una mirada tan intensa como el color rojo de mis uñas.

TOP me sonríe desde la entrada lujosa de nuestro apartamento de dos pisos en pleno corazón de Seúl.

-Buenos días.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que se forma en mi rostro.

Intento ser lo más seria posible, pero mi corazón se ha acelerado en cuanto lo he visto.

-Has venido.-observo. ¿Eso es lo más interesante que puedes decir? Katrinna idiota.- Tengo que ir a trabajar, quizás en otra ocasión.

-Lo sé, he venido a ayudarte. Min Su dice que es demasiado para una chica sola y me ha pedido que te ayudase.

- ¿Ah si?

-No, pero suena muy realista.-Su mirada se posa en la pared del fondo y luego en mí.-Te dije que vendría.

-Y yo que no hacía falta.

Hace una pausa y vuelve a mirar la pared.

-Te ha quedado precioso.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo he hecho yo?-Miro el muro, lo he pintado de manera que parezca una pared de ladrillos rosa claro y le he añadido una serie de flores, pájaros volando y líneas que se entrelazan entre sí formando el rostro de una hermosa mujer sonriendo en morado muy oscuro.

Hay un sofá con tapicería entre rosa y morada, estilo siglo XVIII, con la madera blanca. Un sillón del mismo estilo y una mesa recta, simple y moderna, completamente blanca, en la que descansa un portátil rojo y varias hojas de papel y bolígrafos apilados.

El resto de la estancia tiene paredes blancas con acabados en el techo del mismo color. El suelo es de madera oscura. La puerta se haya en el centro de una pared y a sus lados hay grandes ventanales cubiertos por unas persianas blancas que dejan pasar mucha luz. En la pared derecha hay un armario empotrado blanco con puertas correderas, donde guardo todos mis utensilios de pintar, coser y diseñar en una parte y en la otra todo lo relacionado con el trabajo. En la esquina entre la pared de la entrada y la pared derecha hay un caballete vacío y una pequeña mesita de plástico que se me ha olvidado guardar en el armario.

Es la única habitación de la casa terminada, junto con el despacho de mi jefa, ya que aún no hemos comprado los muebles. Es mi despacho/taller, por lo que Selene le dio prioridad. Aquí diseño el resto de la casa y me encargo de hacer los arreglos que Selene me manda.

-¿Eh?-insisto.

-Salta a la vista. Esto lo ha hecho alguien bien entrenado. ¿Dónde estudiaste decoración? ¿O tal vez fue arte?

-Estudio derecho. Esto es mi hobby.

Él niega con la cabeza al oír la palabra hobby, como si no estuviera de acuerdo. Mira las bolsas y se agacha a cogerlas.

-Aún no he llamado al taxi, no caben en la moto.

Él me ignora completamente y sale por la puerta con las bolsas. Yo me apresuro a coger las llaves y cierro. Bajamos por las escaleras los cuatro pisos, no decimos nada ninguno de los dos.

Le sigo hasta la entrada del conjunto de pisos y veo como suelta las bolsas junto a un _Audi_.

-¿Tu coche?

-No, nos lo presta el hotel hasta que nos marchemos.

-Debes de ser un cliente muy importante. – digo impresionada.

Aún a pesar de tener dinero, no parece uno de esos hombres egocéntricos y superficiales que creen que el dinero lo puede comprar todo.

Pero quien sabe, hay veces que las apariencias engañan. Y yo no confío a las primeras de cambio.

Nos montamos en el coche y el conduce tranquilamente. De fondo suena una canción, pronto le pillo el ritmo y comienzo a tararearla. Mi coreano es bueno, pero no tanto como para captar la letra al vuelo, solo puedo cantar la parte en inglés.

_"__I don't wanna be without you girl… Na, na, na… Baby, baby, baby…"_

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunta sonriente.

-Si, es bastante buena, tiene un ritmo muy pegadizo.

-¿No te suena la voz del rapero?

-Ahora que lo dices si.-respondo prestando atención a esa parte. Entonces Seung Hyun comienza a cantar a la vez que el rapero. ¡Su voz es igual!

-Eres tú.-digo sin lugar a dudas. El asiente con la cabeza.- Vaya, es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Tu voz es hipnotizante. Tan grave, tan modulada. Me recuerda a la de mi profesor de Filosofía en la secundaria.

-¿A tu profesor?-pregunta riéndose.

-Si, siempre me dormía en su clase. Su voz tenía un efecto tranquilizante sobre mí. ¿O sería tal vez el hecho de que sus clases eran exageradamente aburridas?

Empieza a reírse a puro pulmón, yo no lo puedo evitar y se me pega la risa. Estamos así un rato hasta que se pasa el momento.

-Así que tengo voz de profesor soporífero.-dice entre sonrisas.

-Bueno, bueno… Si lo dices así hace que suene como que tu voz es monótona y aburrida.

Sin darme cuenta, ya hemos llegado. El trayecto, a decir verdad, se me ha hecho corto. Nos bajamos del coche y subimos las bolsas hasta el despacho de mi mejor amiga/compañera de piso/jefa.

-¿Bueno, por donde empezamos?-Lo miro con sus vaqueros impolutos y su camiseta de mangas largas negra. Se remanga las mangas hasta los codos y mira el contenido de las bolsas.-No me digas que piensas utilizar el azul y el dorado para hacer dibujos en las columnas.

-Exacto.

-¿Paredes blancas y verde lima cierto?

-Si, verde enfrente de verde y blanco de blanco, las columnas serán dos blancas y dos verdes pero,

-No juntas, si no que el orden sería verde-blanco-verde-blanco.-me termina la frase.

-¿Me lees la mente o qué?-le digo mientras levanto una ceja y le paso el diseño que he hecho por ordenador.

-No, es lo que yo hubiese hecho.-dice muy serio.-Bueno, vamos allá. Cuando haya que traer los muebles ya me encargo yo, no queremos que la señora mayor se haga daño en la espalda.-se burla haciendo alusión a mi "No soy una vieja".

-Muy gracioso.-hago una mueca y me concentro en mi labor.

Con su ayuda todo es más fácil, por la tarde ya lo habíamos colocado y limpiado todo, ha quedado perfecto.

-Mira, hay un jarrón, ¿deberíamos ponerlo en la mesita?

-No sé yo…

-Venga, le hará falta.- lo coloca.

No recuerdo haber comprado eso, es más, no lo he comprado. ¿Lo ha traído él? ¿Para qué?

Aunque no me cuadra, lo dejo pasar. Es tarde, yo tengo hambre y aún debo arreglar unos papeles antes de irme a la cama.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de qué.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio.

Yo doy un paso hacia delante, muy sutil, casi imperceptible. Seung Hyun da un paso más grande, yo hago lo mismo. Estamos bastante cerca, puedo sentir su respiración.

Él se inclina un poco y…

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- le interrogo alejándome.

-¿De que estás hablando?-responde completamente sorprendido.-Yo no quiero nada.

-Nadie hace nada a cambio de nada.

Me mira a los ojos, y ve que aún no me fío de él.

Mantiene la intensidad de su mirada hasta que pierdo el hilo de lo que estaba pensando.

Duda sobre qué contestar, hasta que se da cuenta, que aunque diga que no quiere nada, no le creeré.

Y me duele, igual que a él por lo que veo en su cara, el hecho de que no importa que diga la verdad, no voy a creerlo porque yo soy así, es… Doloroso.

-Llevas razón.-se calla un segundo mientras piensa lo que me va a pedir.

Niego con la cabeza, creo saber lo que va a decirme, y no voy a acceder.

Mi corazón va a mil por hora simplemente por su presencia, no puedo verle más. Me enamoraré de él.

-¿Qué te parece trabajar como decoradora? He comprado una casa en las afueras, junto con unos terrenos y… No me vendría mal alguien con buen gusto que me ayudara.

-¿Solo trabajo?-dudo aún.

-Por supuesto-afirma muy seriamente poniendo tono de entrevista de trabajo.-Quiero una casa distinta, nada de usarla como lugar para guardar la ropa que no me llevo en las maletas y cuatro cosas más, quiero un lugar al que llamar hogar. ¿Serías capaz?

-Oh, no te preocupes, eso está hecho. Tenemos un trato.

Sonríe. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era su sonrisa.

Llegamos a casa andando, ya que su coche se lo ha llevado la grúa. Ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que había aparcado en una zona de minusválidos, repentinamente ha empezado a llover. Vaya suerte la nuestra. Menos mal que he traído una sudadera con capucha. Por más que lo miro, más pienso que su pelo mojado lo hace ver muy atractivo. Subimos las cosas pero nos detenemos en la entrada, yo me quito los zapatos mojados y entro a por unas toallas.

Le invito a pasar y le doy una. Ambos nos secamos un poco y le hago un vaso de leche caliente con miel. TOP se lo toma obedientemente.

-¿Quieres que te preste algo de ropa? Creo los pantalones que me diste siguen por ahí y un jersey ancho mío te valdrá.

Niega con la cabeza, le ofrezco un paraguas, lo cual si acepta.

-Tienes que cuidar tu garganta, si eres cantante, tu voz es muy importante.-le digo rodeándole el cuello con una bufanda gris larga.-Quédatela.

Al ponérsela me tengo que acercar, por lo que noto su aliento en mi nariz. Alzo la vista, nuestras miradas se cruzan, el extiende la mano y me retira un mechón de pelo mojado de la cara dejándolo tras mi oreja, continúa acariciando mi mandíbula. Yo miro el suelo, suena un trueno.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que empeore el tiempo. –dice retirando la mano pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-Llevas razón.

-Gracias por la bufanda.

-No es nada. Toma,-le tiendo mi tarjeta profesional.-aquí está mi número, hasta el jueves o así no estará operativo de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré para acordar los detalles del trabajo más tarde.

-Ajá…-respondo completamente en mi mundo.

-Adiós, Katrinna.-se despide saliendo por la puerta sin darme tiempo a despedirme yo también.

Su voz grave diciendo mi nombre resuena en mi cabeza.

Suena el teléfono fijo de la oficina de Selene, corro para cogerlo pero no llego, salta el contestador. Le sucede un mensaje de voz.

-Espero que te acuerdes de mi puta. Te he encontrado, me las vas a pagar. Te mataré.


End file.
